


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by dancingonathinline



Series: Dancing with Our Hands Tied [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's in Trauma, Doctor AU, F/M, Finn's just like an architect or something idk, Modern AU, Modern Era, Poe's finding his way, Rey's an Ortho Surgeon, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingonathinline/pseuds/dancingonathinline
Summary: Every opportunity that the Chief had, she paired Rey and Kylo to work together. Dr. Kanata was kind, but eccentric, and had made it clear on more than one occasion that she wanted Kylo and Rey to reunite and have surgeon prodigy children. Despite her best efforts, Rey could not escape Kylo Ren. And part of her was glad.//Doctor AU





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's a fun little Doctor/Hospital AU. 100% Warning that I have no idea how hospitals work. Anyway, if you like it let me know with a comment below. My favorite thing to do is wake up to emails saying you guys have commented. Also this fic is part of a larger collection of AU oneshots, so check those out if you like this!

It had been a minor accident, really. Some nimrod had rear ended Rey and Finn when they were stopped at a light during a four way intersection. Finn was fine, minor cuts and bruises, but Rey was nursing a seemingly broken wrist and a wounded ego. Although Rey had insisted she could splint her wrist herself, she was after all a doctor, the EMT's and Finn had insisted on her going to the hospital.

"I can't believe you've managed to get me into this," Rey mumbled from the back of an ambulance where she was being strapped into a neck brace.

"You need to see a doctor," Finn argued, holding her hand in support.

Snatching her hand back with a glare she said, "I am a doctor Finn." 

"Yes Peanut, I know," He said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, "I just think that you should have someone else splint it, mainly because I'm not willing to listen to you gripe when you need to have the bone reset months from now."

Finn did have a point. Growing up in foster care had made Rey strong and resilent. However, it also made her stubborn about her own healthcare. Despite being a renowned Orthopedic surgeon, she gave little to know thought about her own healthcare. She had been taking care of her own injures since she was a child, so it only made sense to her to take care of them as an adult. Plus, setting her own bones meant she could avoid the man working in the ER at all costs.

"Fine," Rey said snatching the neck brace off and throwing it to the floor of the ambulance, "But if I'm going to face this bastard, I'm doing it on my own terms and my terms do not include a neck brace."

"Alright," Finn said throwing his hands up in surrender as the ambulance pulled to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal none other than Poe Dameron, Finn's boyfriend and a resident at the hospital. His curly brown hair was in a disarray and he was bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

"Finn!" Poe exclaimed, running towards his boyfriend in concern, "Are you alright?" He finished prodding at a cut on Finn's forehead.

"I'm fine, Poe," Finn said, flinching at Poe's examination, "It's just a bunch of minor cuts and bruises, the real injury here is-"

"Well, well," Said a deep voice from behind Poe, "If it isn't Dr. Kenobi."

Resisting the urge to break her fist upon his smug face, Rey tipped her head back to rest on the stretcher as they wheeled her off the ambulance, "Dr. Ren, fancy meeting you here." As the stretcher hit the ground she began to get off ignoring the EMT's who tried to stop her, "For Christ sake I hurt my arm not my legs."

"You hurt your arm?" Dr. Ren, Kylo still in her eyes, asked concern clouding his face as he placed an hand on her lower back to lead her into the hospital.

"Just my wrist," She said, twisting out of his grasp, "I'd prefer if we kept this professional Dr. Ren."

Grimacing, he nodded leading her towards the exam room while Finn and Poe went to fill out the necessary forms and get Finn's face stitched up. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked pulling out his iPad to take notes while she sat on the exam table swinging her legs back and forth.

"Some dipshit in a Jeep rear ended Finn and I in an intersection," She said rolling her eyes and cradling her wrist in her hand, "I must've hurt my wrist during the impact."

"I'm sure you gave them hell?" He said standing and washing his hands before tenderly lifting her wrist into his larger hands.

"I gave them some choice words and a card for a good lawyer," She answered, hissing in pain at his prodding.

"Sorry," He mumbled, dark hair falling gently over his eyes as he moved her wrist in his hand.

Not for the first time since their breakup, Rey found herself looking closely at Kylo. They'd been together for years, nearing their fifth year, when she had taken a job opportunity in California. The hospital she currently sat in was located in New York, causing strain on her relationship with Kylo. He wanted her to stay, she knew she had to go. Taking this job meant endless funding for her research, and completion of her research ensured a job at any hospital in the country. She had unexpectedly found herself back in New York due to a last minute transfer and inexplicably also found herself constantly working with Kylo.

Every opportunity that the Chief had, she paired Rey and Kylo to work together. Dr. Kanata was kind, but eccentric, and had made it clear on more than one occasion that she wanted Kylo and Rey to reunite and have surgeon prodigy children. Despite her best efforts, Rey could not escape Kylo Ren. And part of her was glad.

She missed him, of course she missed him. She missed the feel of his hair under her hands, the warmth of his body in her bed on cold mornings. She missed his laugh, the smile that was reserved only for her. She missed the plans for the future, the house they had designed together. Looking at him as he fussed over her wrist, she missed being loved by him most of all.

"Alright," He said tucking her hand back against her stomach, "It doesn't look like a break but it does seem like a pretty serious sprain, I'll splint it for you but if it gets any worse you need to come back so I can set it into a cast."

"Okay, thank you," She replied as he went to the drawer to grab a splint for her wrist.

"This is going to hurt a little," He said reaching to pull her hand towards him, "Although you have always been immune to pain."

Shrinking back at the sting in his words she whispered, "I'm not immune to all pain, Kylo".

"Yeah?" He questioned, strapping her wrist firmly into the brace and rubbing a thumb over her skin in comfort when she winced, "You could have fooled me."

"Stop that!" She said jumping down from the table as he turned to wash his hands, "Stop acting like you're the only one who got hurt here!"

"I am," He said as he toweled his hands off, "You chose to leave," Walking around her he deposited his napkins in the trashcan, his shoulder brushing hers gently. "You left me behind, and you didn't even think to ask how it would impact me before you did it."

"It was my dream, Kylo." She replied, eyes filling with tears as she grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him from leaving, "You have to understand that it was my dream."

"Was it worth it?" He questioned, peering down into her face, "Was it worth us?"

"No." She answered staring into his eyes. A few months ago she'd have said yes with no hesitation. Nothing had been worth more than her future. But now, after being around him again, she'd realized that he was her future and nothing would be worth more. "No, it wasn't."

Sighing, he began to turn away from her and leave the exam room. Resigned to being without his comfort and love, Rey turned away to face the exam table so she wouldn't have to watch him leave. Letting the curtain fall closed behind him, Kylo crossed back to where she was standing. 

"Kylo?" She asked as his warm fingers wrapped around her good arm.

"Yeah, I was going to leave I just," Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own. His hands moved to wrap around her waist as she melted into the arms of a man she thought would never love her again. It was only when she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair did she remember her wrist was broken. With a hiss of pain she pulled away to look at the man who would decidedly become her future. 

"I still love you," She whispered, the fingers of her good hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I never stopped loving you," He replied ducking in for another kiss.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She asked, laughing as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Uh, yeah." He said, covering her face in kisses, "This is so much more fun though!"

"Go! Save lives!" She said pushing him gently in the direction of the curtain that was concealing their privacy. 

Sighing he began to leave before she called out to him, "Kylo!" When he walked back over, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the on-call room in an hour." 

Winking, he nodded before ducking out of the room, leaving Rey with a new wrist and new hopes for her future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! Find me at reylohtrash!


End file.
